


Rotating Story

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin, Consequences, Gen, Merlin messes with Time, One Shot, Time Loop, Time Magic, Time Travel, emrys - Freeform, quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: Merlin changes it all, again and again





	Rotating Story

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in ten minute....

The thing is, Merlin is born with more power in little finger than most people have in their whole body. Even the other so called greats such as Nimueh lack the sheer power he possesses, even if they have more skill and experience. 

The thing is, Merlin lives life as a servant to Arthur Pendragon. He fights, and kills, and saves Arthur’s life and he does none of it for recognition. Even Arthur’s knights cannot claim to be so selfless and determined as he. 

The thing is, Merlin has always had a special affinity for time magic. His very first day in Camelot he had slowed time enough to save Gaius and with practice his control would only improve. 

The thing is, Arthur had died on his watch. 

So really it’s no surprise that in the end Merlin turns time back, past his own birth, past Arthur’s even, and changes everything. 

•••

“Magic such as this,” Nimueh warns Uther, “Magic to create life, it will require that a life is given.”

“Yes,” Uther replies. “I understand.”

“Very well,” Nimueh agrees. “I shall return in a fortnight to complete the spell.”

That night she dreams of burnings and the death of her kin. She wakes with a dry mouth and fear in her heart. 

She never appears to Uther again, and he hunts for her for the rest of his days. 

•••

The thing is, Merlin’s loyalty had always been to a Camelot ruled by Arthur, not Uther. 

He watches this version play out, before he turns back time once more. 

•••  
“Magic such as this,” Nimueh warns Uther, “Magic to create life, it will require that a life is given.”

“Yes,” Uther replies. “I understand.”

“Very well,” Nimueh agrees. “I shall return in a fortnight to complete the spell.”

That night Uther dreams of a beautiful baby boy, a dead wife, and a rage like he has never before felt. 

It frightens him, and he tells Nimueh that magic is not the answer to his problems. 

•••  
The thing is, Merlin’s loyalty had always been to a Camelot ruled by Arthur, not Uther. 

He watches this version play out, before he turns back time once more.   
•••

“Magic such as this,” Nimueh warns Uther, “Magic to create life, it will require that a life is given.”

“Yes,” Uther replies. “I understand.”

“Very well,” Nimueh agrees. “I shall return in a fortnight to complete the spell.”

That night Ygraine dreams of a beautiful baby boy, her own death, and a land without magic. 

“Do not turn to hatred.” She warns Uther. 

It all plays out the same as the first time regardless.

•••

The thing is, Merlin has already decided that future wasn’t good enough. Arthur deserved more, deserved better, and so did he. 

Merlin turned back the clock once more, only farther this time and with more direct action. 

•••

“Magic such as this,” Emrys warns Uther, ”Magic to create life, it will require a life in return.” 

“Yes,” Uther replies. “I understand.”

“You do not,” Emrys answers. “That’s why I am here. I’m the only one who does.”

This time when Arthur is born, Uther dies.

•••

The thing is, Merlin changed the past. He changed the future. He changed destiny. 

The thing is, without the purge there was no need for Emrys. 

The thing is, Merlin saves Arthur, but he destroyed himself.


End file.
